


Goodnight, Boys, and Be Good

by GhotiSky



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, ninjas refusing to grow up
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhotiSky/pseuds/GhotiSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>長不大的忍者總是叫人操心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀注意】此篇同人主要以 G.I.Joe Retaliation電影情節為主，除非特殊情況不會考慮漫畫設定，請斟酌閱讀。

七小時，難得的不受打擾的睡眠。

清晨的微弱曙光從路霸（Roadblock）這座舊體育館屋頂年久失修的縫隙間和緩地落下，散在眾人棲身一夜的訓練場角落裡。睡在老舊拳擊擂台上的潔伊小姐（Lady Jaye）在毛毯下睜開眼睛，從布料的皺褶間無聲地掃視她的新窩巢，並不急於動手拂去垂落在眼前的幾绺棕色鬈髮。

擂台下方左右兩個角落裡，路霸和福林（Flint）依然背對房間中央，裹在毛毯裡毫無聲息。昨夜睡在她身側的女忍者 Jinx 和帶她進來的蛇眼 (Snake Eyes) 已經雙雙不見人影，唯剩擂台對面牆角放滿路霸拳擊手時代獎盃的櫥櫃邊那名姿態筆挺，靜靜獨坐的黑髮男子。洗得泛白的花毛毯仿彿沒有動過般，整整齊齊疊放在他身邊。她懷疑他是否整晚都 未曾入睡。

男子盯住門外的視線一轉，恰巧對上潔伊藏在亂髮下的琥珀色雙眼。兩人一高一低沉默相望好一會兒，也不見這位穿著白色純棉圓領衫的忍者殺手白幽靈 (Storm Shadow) 作出絲毫友善或禮貌的表示。

「早安。」但軍人世家的教養不會讓潔伊小姐跟陌生客同睡一房卻一個招呼也不打。白幽靈沒有回應，甚至連表情都沒有變，不知是沒聽見還是不屑於回話。本來嘛，和白幽靈本人道早安這回事就像爸爸終於會承認女孩子成為軍人也是可以威風地制住小伙子們對自己新型機動槍支的垂涎，潔伊連想也沒想過。她俐落地從地鋪上坐起 來，在灰色細肩帶背心外面罩上睡前脫在一旁的黑外套。透入屋內的晨光沒有帶來絲毫暖意，當她掀開毛毯，露出只著運動短褲的修長雙腿之時，冷得忍不住縮起肩膀。

「呃——時間還早，我要弄杯咖啡喝。有興趣的話不妨一起來。」她打量著睡得死死的兩名同伴，猜想他們一時半會兒還醒不了。

白衣忍者掉開眼睛，毫無反應。潔伊也不去管他，從一旁的破舊沙發上拿起自己的牛仔褲，走到一排放滿紙箱的架子背後。 在扣上皮帶時，她憶起昨夜那襲火紅晚禮服從身上褪下來時的舒適。可惜親愛的，晚禮服和軍服，妳得擇一而終。

潔伊光腳從儲物架背後轉出來，沒穿鞋就走進廚房。說是廚房，也不過是一排紙板背後的長方形流理台當中挖了個水槽，加上一臺咖啡機和幾套杯盤，可能足夠做一道義大利黑醋沙拉，卻連開伙慰勞自己的可能都沒有。但以他們這些特種兵 (Joes) 可悲的美國習慣來說，只要有咖啡，這裡就算廚房。

她踮起腳尖在頭頂上的櫥櫃裡翻找，沒注意白衣忍者如水鬼浮上河面般，無聲地出現在被紙板隔出的入口處。

「你們還真悠閒。」白幽靈以嘲諷的語氣打破室內沉寂，潔伊嚇一跳，差點沒把整包咖啡掃到地上。

「正確的說法是善加利用時間。」她回頭斜睨一眼這教人捉摸不透的前眼鏡蛇 (ex-Cobra) 成員。他在白色棉衫之外披上軍裝式的純白外套，交叉的雙臂中懷抱兩把白色握柄的長刀。但是，除了那一雙黑亮的眼睛裡閃動著警戒和輕蔑的神色之外，他並沒有表示出任何敵意。「我想在眼鏡蛇總部可沒有這樣的待遇吧?」

「至少我有自己的房間。」他抬頭打量周遭一圈，有如西伯利亞雪原的狼，在潛伏觀望之下隱藏其狩獵前的低狺。「晚上沒有人在我頭旁邊打呼，出發前不用等人等半天。」

「男士們若聽到你的不實指控，會讓你屍骨無存。」

「別期望他們會有昨天晚上的好運氣。」忍者顯然對昨夜福林舉槍指著他的頭這件事有點介意。

「你怎麼知道被好運氣庇護的不是你?」潔伊基於千年不摧的「隨時隨地力挺戰友」守則為特種兵們的尊嚴發出挑戰。她在水槽下找到幾個還算乾淨的空杯子，扭開水龍頭沖洗，然後盛滿一杯水倒進咖啡機的水箱，來回兩次，按下開關先讓水煮沸。

「因為妳跟我同處一室卻還活著。」白幽靈似乎饒富興味地盯著她的操作，仿彿那是小型核子引爆器。

「煮好後試喝一杯吧?」潔伊沒漏掉他的打量，「路霸以前是廚師，這可不是要價過高的星巴克。」她把紙包裡磨好的咖啡粉倒進濾紙，停頓了一下，眼神露出不懷好意的狡獪，「別告訴我星巴克是你的最愛。」

「戴斯卓 (Destro) 可能還藏了一些放在他的抽屜裡發霉，」對方的回答帶著咆哮性的威脅與不屑，讓潔伊暗暗稱奇他為什麼還未想到最好讓她永遠閉上嘴。「我不喝。」他兀自在面前不成套的桌椅旁坐下，仿彿把這裡當成自己家；毋論他這種人到底是否有過一個能稱之為家的地方。

「單次攝取咖啡因並不會上癮。」

「扣掉你們讓身體吸收廢物的時間，早就足夠到達目的地了。」

「等一下你不要在車上打呵欠。」

「哈﹗」白幽靈從鼻子裡哼出一聲尖刻的譏笑，順手將懷裡的刀鞘擱在另張椅子上，一手拿起其中一把，慢慢抽出雪亮的刀刃。潔伊確信這是對她無聲的警告。

「不然來介紹個有奇效的忍者飲料吧? 喝多了也可以控制自己的心跳停止或加快的那種。」不過，身為一名特種兵，死亡或肢解顯然對她不構成威脅。

「要滿足這種無聊的好奇心，你們之中可不缺研究的對象。」

「我如果能把 Snake當做研究對象，我早就去組織我自己的軍隊了。更何況，我對Snake沒熟到有膽亂探他隱私的程度。」潔伊按下咖啡機開關，聽著水在機器裡開始卜卜作響，爽快地 承認她軍旅生涯中小小的遺憾。但是，在注意到對方雙眸掠過一道寒光之際，她不服輸地追加一句﹕「但我也看得出，你跟他相處不來。」 

「怎麼會相處不來?」出乎她意料，白幽靈搖搖頭，發出一聲似笑非笑的嘆息。感覺到她好奇的目光，他將圓領衫前襟向下拉開，露出一條往下延伸的細長黑色疤痕，眼睛裡的冰冷神色不退反增。「我們熟悉彼此的刀尖。」

潔伊還沒來得及接話，廚房通往街上的門突然「嘎吱」一聲打開，放進來穿著粉紅色無袖上衣的 Jinx 和一身黑，尾隨在後的蛇眼。後者在看見白色忍者坐在對面時腳步停了一下。沒等他決定是否繼續往前走，白幽靈已站起身，如來時一般沉默地消失在廚房隔板的背後。

黑色忍者的面具比任何時候都更方便地掩去了他所有可能的反應。他友善地朝潔伊舉手招呼，繞過一堆重量訓練的啞鈴和槓桿，走進他唯一可以不用和白幽靈共處一室，用毛玻璃板隔出的資料間。與體育館的破舊外表迥異，路霸在那裡存放了幾乎所有他能得手的高科技設備，甚至有兩套 MSI 遠距監控系統，足夠蛇眼在裡面消磨一陣子。

落單的 Jinx臉上浮現出十分疲倦的神情，出於禮貌朝潔伊點點頭。

「上衣不錯。」潔伊微笑，用下巴朝她一指。Jinx 很年輕，眉清目秀討人喜歡，與白幽靈一樣繼承了東方血統的輪廓之中，溫順與野性並存。鮮艷的顏色意外地適合她。「來一杯咖啡嗎?」她祈望路霸會在這時候醒來，見證她身為同袍是多麼努力推銷他的驕傲。

「噢﹗呃，好啊，謝謝。」Jinx帶點驚訝地接受了。顯然忍者並沒有規定不能攝取咖啡因的嘛﹗潔伊把玻璃咖啡壺從機器上移下來，小心地沖滿兩杯，遞過去給對方的時候順手指了指角落的糖包和奶精。

「所以——要不要告訴我他們之間是什麼問題?」潔伊從杯緣上抬起存留著笑意的雙眼望向女忍者。她也喝黑咖啡。忍者果然不能小看。

「真的沒什麼，只是一些……私人恩怨。」

「私人也要有限度。」潔伊不想讓自己聽起來凶巴巴，因此把聲音放得婉轉，「若要我和白幽靈並肩作戰，我必須要能夠信任他。如果他的存在對蛇眼構成威脅，我就沒法信任他。妳了解嗎?」

長髮如黑緞的女孩皺著眉，仔細咀嚼這句話。幾分鐘之後，她終於點頭，讓潔伊頓時放心不少。

「那，他們到底是怎麼回事?」 

「長不大。」Jinx 幾乎是害羞地說。但潔伊被她荒謬的答案吸引住了，沒有看出來。「什麼?」

「我跟他們從小一起生活，」女忍者長嘆一聲，出神地撫摸杯緣碎了一角的的缺口處。「他們從相遇起便不斷彼此競爭，爭武藝高低，爭師父寵愛，爭使用的兵器，爭吃 飯的先後順序。」她似乎沉浸在回憶裡，由此自然而然揚起的微笑飽含潔伊確定不應當存在的包容與諒解。「到現在，我發覺他們還是沒有變。在任何事情上都不想 輸給對方。」

「任何事情?」潔伊心存疑慮地重複道，不知道自己低估了這句話的嚴重性。


	2. Chapter 2

從蛇眼身上，潔伊小姐見識過什麼叫做堅忍不拔的毅力與耐力。

她只要閉上眼就可以清楚回憶起，那個冰冷而深沉的黑夜裡，他們小隊的武裝 Tomahawk 直升機從哥倫比亞的海岸線起飛。螺旋槳巨大的噪音蓋過所有緊追在後的越野車所發出的怒吼，在民兵游擊隊十幾支黑克勒-科赫 MP5衝鋒槍的掃射下，潔伊幾乎是連滾帶爬地跟在公爵 (Duke) 後面跌進機艙。噢，騎士精神真的已死! 她剛在地板上撐起雙肘，腳跟已感覺到機體迅速攀升的氣流拂過。但是只短暫一瞬間，直升機突然向右大幅度傾斜，當一只急救箱飛過她耳邊之際，潔伊身子一滑，轉眼腰腿已經墜落到機艙外。 

他們此時離地數十米高，尚未離開地面的火力範圍，地面上衝鋒槍的子彈仿彿從軍靴底部呼嘯而過。情急之下，潔伊奮力往上伸手，抓住一條看起來是座位下延伸出的安全繫繩。她猛力一拉，那條黑色帶子居然應聲鬆脫，連同它末端的黑色背包，與她一起往艙外漆黑的夜空摔落。

「不﹗」潔伊一生都會記得此刻自覺死亡已步步逼近的的驚駭，她尖叫出聲，慌亂之中看見福林徒勞地大叫大喊，朝她伸出手。剎那間，一個黑色身影向她撲來，她只覺得軍服背心兩襟被重重一扯，整個人奇蹟似地吊在半空中，隨著機身的晃動擺盪。

是蛇眼。

黑色忍者趴在機艙地板上懸空探出大半個身子，雙手牢牢抓緊她背心前襟，左腳勾住座位下的彈性網籃。「支撐住﹗」執艙內XM314.50口徑重機槍瞄準地面還擊的公爵在蛇眼背後尖吼，福林撲向前抓住忍者戰服的腰帶。Tomahawk又一次朝反方向急迴旋，潔伊聽見自己再次恐懼尖叫，確定自己即將自半空墜落，葬身在南美洲和太平洋交際的海灘 上——該慶幸那是一個不算太壞的長眠之地嗎? 只是蛇眼沒有鬆手；即使他自己半個身體也懸在直升機外，手套的縫線危險地撐大到極限，黑色忍者仍然猛力一使勁，試圖將她往上拉。這個動作讓他抵住地板的右腳一滑，帶出福林驚慌的一聲喊。 

不過幾分鐘的時間，潔伊卻近乎絕望。 

「Snake，放手吧。這樣連你也會摔下去的。」她失去大聲喊叫的力氣，喃喃自語，蛇眼卻從她嘴唇的動作讀清這疲軟的求懇。他搖搖頭，雙臂一使力又將她拉高幾吋，突然大膽放開右手，一下子改從腋下托住她的背。近距離之下，潔伊在忍者黑得透不進光的面罩上隱約看見自己的臉，與蛇眼堅持不放棄的掙扎相比，帶著多麼可憎的膽怯及懦弱! 

「該死的，L-J﹗抓住Snake的手臂爬上來﹗」妳還算是特種部隊隊員嗎? 她猜想福林就差沒有吼出這句話。在蛇眼逐漸後退將她拉近直升機之時，潔伊挺起身子抓穩忍者左手臂向上攀，再抓到他的皮肩套，讓他和福林終於能半抱半拖地將她拽進機艙。

此時，Tomahawk機身漸趨平緩，所處的高度已讓下方沿海的燈火模糊起來，隊員們都熟悉的飛行噪音和冰冷的空氣適時地包圍了他們。潔伊與福林同時癱倒在地板上，只有蛇眼撐起身體，繞過他們身邊，重重地拉上了機艙的滑門。他看起來精疲力竭，但潔伊見識過黑色忍者令人驚羨的強健體力，知道要累垮他可沒這麼簡單。果然，當公爵放開那柄重機槍，轉身查看他們三個時，蛇眼已好端端地靠在座位上，留下他的同袍們可悲地蜷縮在他腳邊。

在死裡逃生後的幾分鐘內，潔伊抬起頭，看見機艙昏暗的燈光下，她的救援者的黑色輪廓與周遭的朦朧混為一體，顯得他堅不可摧。

那時的蛇眼，至今仍沒有變。

 

但是在這個節骨眼上，潔伊寧可蛇眼適時變成一攤任人擺布的甜麵團﹐也不願再坐在車裡跟他的倔強與強悍多耗一分鐘。更甚﹐他們在寶貴的時間內要趕去會面的人是即將提供他們裝備、武器與人力的科爾頓將軍(General Colton) 。以她的判斷而定﹐將軍絕不是有耐心乾等的那種人，更不會想聽他們結結巴巴說出類似「因為忍者吵架開不了車所以我們才遲到」的爛藉口

潔伊坐在蛇眼身旁的副駕駛座位直皺眉。所幸天色尚早又是週末，街上空蕩蕩，否則他們這群人一定成為眾目睽睽的焦點。她跟蛇眼坐在路霸從他親戚那兒借的本田CRV前座，鑰匙已插進點火孔，只是駕駛座那一側的白色身影阻斷了去路。 

這位罪魁禍首在蛇眼要關上車門的時候一下子抓住門框上緣，差點沒把自己手指給夾斷。「我可以開車。」他堅持道。你看起來都像幾歲的人了當然可以開車，潔伊在內心暗暗幫他修正，只是你非要堅持蛇眼的車開得沒你好吧。

「可是你不知道路。」 而且人家的車還未付完貸款呢﹗她在一旁插嘴道。蛇眼從面罩下奇怪地盯著他，拇指朝後座點一點示意他坐到後面去。但白幽靈大得驚人的手勁死抓著車門不放，「那麼告訴我哪時要轉彎，」黑沉沉的雙眼裡閃爍著威脅性的亮光，他又重複一次﹕「我可以開車。」 

蛇眼交叉起手臂，向後靠在椅背上不發一語地直視前方。 

若不是有場核子危機迫在眉睫，誰會自願插手這場忍者家務事與男性尊嚴的戰爭? 潔伊從後照鏡看看一臉無奈的Jinx，收回自己喉間逐漸失去耐性的咕嚕聲。「Snake，算了吧。」她溫柔地將手搭上他肩膀，試圖忽略他專愛挑舋的兒時同伴眉宇間一閃即逝的勝利表情，「我們沒空再拖下去。」

蛇眼轉過頭來，雖蒙著臉卻不知怎麼辦到的，傳達了一副受傷的神色。妳到底是站在誰那邊呀?

「這跟選邊站無關。」她指著前方路霸和福林那輛尾燈正不耐地閃爍的福特小轎車。

「白——」這個字後面可以接上「白幽靈」或「白癡啊你們」，但無論後座的Jinx 是想選擇何者，蛇眼顯然無意理會。他突然甩開潔伊的手，從位子上挺身而起，跨出車子讓路給白幽靈時很明顯地自面罩下狠狠瞪了他一眼。在對方坐進駕駛座之前，他已經邁開腳步向福特車快跑過去，表明不願在CRV裡做個失敗的乘客。 

白幽靈大剌剌地坐進方向盤後面，將兩把長刀往後座一扔，差點砸到Jinx的臉。為了省去以後可見的麻煩，潔伊在鏡中看見黑髮女子拋過來一個謀殺式的眼神時暗忖，不如趁這傢伙手無寸鐵時把他斃了。當然，她沒敢輕舉妄動，因為他必定和自己沉默的同袍一樣，在衣服的某個暗袋裡藏著某種可以用來捅爛頸動脈的暗器，從不會真的手無寸鐵。潔伊從側面看他扣上安全帶，總覺得那雙眼睛幸災樂禍地直盯著蛇眼在不遠處坐進福特後座。 

撇開潔伊對他會再次臨陣倒戈投敵的懷疑不談，她也不會相信這傢伙真能安全開到科爾頓將軍的住宅。「先過兩個街口左轉，然後過兩個紅綠燈靠右線，上56號高速公路。」她不放心地先行指示。

但白幽靈對該走哪條路毫無興趣。他調整好座位繫上安全帶，只用一手扶住方向盤，另一手輕鬆地搭在左邊窗沿上。在踩下油門前，他低低吐出兩個字——

「坐穩。」

仿彿聽見曠野的呼喚，CRV像匹脫韁野馬甩開牠的奴役者般猛然衝了出去。潔伊和Jinx 被重重拋向椅背，車輪「吱呀」一聲發出難聽的尖銳巨響，急掠過那輛無辜的福特，潔伊甚至來不及看清它車窗內三張驚駭的臉。白幽靈在路口一個大幅度急左轉，飆上了空蕩蕩的大路。他連闖兩個紅燈，但按照她剛剛所說的，一絲不差地找到高速公路入口的標誌，加速衝上斜坡。 

「然後呢?」在他閃過一輛側面印著「我就喜歡 (I'm lovin' it)」的麥當勞貨櫃車時，白幽靈偏過頭問。潔伊盯著指針超過九十哩卻仍在上升的計速表，心想以這速度，他們大概在她指點完之前就會開過頭了。

「阿靈頓大道出口下高速公路，路口右轉，第一街左轉往下走，將軍的住宅在第五街。」她說，在他變換車道時緊抓窗子上方的扶手，顧不上講出門牌號碼。「早知道我應該跟Snake 一起下車。」

「即使他們會拖拖拉拉花五倍的時間才到目的地?」他面不改色，因逐漸強烈的陽光而瞇起眼。

「好過在高速公路上不明不白地死掉。」為什麼只有我對駕駛的瘋狂感到緊張? 潔伊咕噥，不解地望向後視鏡裡一聲不出望著窗外，怡然自得的 Jinx。忍者，她搖頭自嘆，這類叫人捉摸不透的生物。

「以一名特種兵來說，妳真的很沒膽。」白幽靈硬是在兩秒鐘內從最左車道切換到右邊，及時從阿靈頓大道下了高速公路。轉彎後，他們沿一條綠意盎然的坡道飛馳而下，進入這個城市靜謐的住宅區。對潔伊看慣光禿禿沙漠和斷壁殘垣的眼睛來說，這幾條街建滿一模一樣的房屋，只有靠著各家細心修剪過的花叢和樹蔭才勉強能區分它們。白幽靈倒是不顯困惑，將她所說的方向記得清清楚楚，順利開進第五街，然後在一間門廊上掛著數面國旗的雙層屋子前粗魯地煞住車子。

「幹嘛停下來?」潔伊被他猛踩煞車的力道震得前後搖晃，不甚愉快地厲聲問道。

「不是這家嗎?」他聳聳肩，聲音裡居然可以帶出一絲無辜的意味。

「誰告訴你是這家?」

「妳忘了說，我是猜的。」隨著後座 Jinx 「啪」一聲解開安全帶，白幽靈用下巴指向房子前廊，「妳的視線一直盯著這屋子，加上門口掛的國旗，很適合退役卻仍充滿無謂愛國理想的將官。」 

「你真是我看過最神經的怪胎。」潔伊不可置信地瞪著那張自信正逐漸消退的臉，「這裡是華盛頓特區，自由人的土地，勇者的家鄉 (land of the free,home of the brave) ，家家都掛國旗。」她指著不遠處一幢擁有白色屋頂和寬大前院的平房，「隔六間房子的那家才是。至於什麼『無謂愛國理想』的，你待會兒最好別讓其他人聽到。」

「噢，對，因為我怕死了他們打不中目標的配槍和拳頭。」白幽靈聳著脖子學她的語氣嘲笑道，但臉上不情不願的表情定會令蛇眼拍手稱快。「來這裡只是浪費時間。」

「不是每個人都可以用一把劍闖天下。」潔伊不耐地靠向椅背等著他移車過去。「要作戰，我們需要武器和彈藥，而除了將軍之外沒人能提供這些。」

此時， 街道對面另一輛車迅速接近的頭燈引起兩人的注意。當它在他們面前幾呎急拐彎，極快速又優雅地滑進那幢相隔六間房子的白色平房的車道時，白幽靈像被人戳了一刀似地直起身子。 

那是輛福特小轎車。

「那不是——」他眼睛瞇起來，鼻子幾乎貼到擋風玻璃上。在他鼻尖處，蛇眼驕傲的黑色身影鑽出來，朝他們的方向好奇地歪歪頭。在這樣的遠距之下，也只有蛇眼用以代替言語的肢體動作能表達他此刻無疑沉浸在其中的，對敗者的嘲弄。說是嘲弄，絕不誇張，因為這位沉默的戰士趁著路霸還沒離開駕駛座之前伸出右手拇指和食指，朝著CRV 的方向做了一個扣下扳機開槍的手勢。 

砰﹗

潔伊腦袋裡響起爆炸聲。

「——是蛇眼他們。」後座一直閒閒張望四周的Jinx不知死活地替白色忍者結論。從她眼角一現即逝的笑意和他眉間瀰漫的殺氣可知，那句話真正的意思其實是「啊哈哈蛇眼居然比你先到。」

不知道是否該趁現在把後座那兩把長刀藏起來的女軍官無奈地翻白眼。忍者就是忍者，謝謝妳唯恐天下不亂的大力協助。


End file.
